


Fight

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NedDen, Pillow Fight, Silly, aphrarepairsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: A pillow fight was something that you should always take seriously. ALWAYS.





	Fight

He wasn’t going to give up that easily. Denmark was really stubborn and when his mind was set up to something, he wasn’t going to just let it go.

“No!” He shouted with the top of his lungs.

The neighbors’ dogs  started to bark the moment he raised his voice.

“Well, I’m sorry” Netherlands couldn’t believe that a man that was over 1,000 years old could behave like that.

“I said no and you should listen to me!” Denmark smiled. He could screamed all day long without getting tired. He wasn’t concerned about it.

Netherlands just stared at his partner and took a deep breath.

“Why can’t you just accept that I won the pillow fight?” Netherlands replied while trying to enter their bed.

But Denmark slightly push him away from the bed.

“You can’t sleep here until you agree to a re-match” Denmark had already grabbed another pillow, willing to attack his partner the moment he intended to sit in their bed.

The Dutch man was so tired. He wanted to sleep already. Yet his boyfriend seemed like he had too much energy too spend.

“What if I surrender? Will you let me sleep?” Netherlands asked. His pride was going to be quite hurt, but he was so exhausted that he didn’t care.

Denmark rolled his eyes.

“No! That’s an easy way to get out. Come on, Ned. Let’s fight!” And without waiting for a response, he threw a pillow to his partner, which landed right into Netherlands’ face.

Something inside of the Netherlands woke up the moment that pillow hit his face.

“You are on. I won’t have mercy” Netherlands grabbed the pillow and jumped to the bed. He was ready to take over his now enemy.

“Game’s on!” Denmark shouted before attacking the Netherlands with his pillow.

Feathers were flying all over the place and the bed was doing a lot of noise. After a few minutes, Netherlands had already cornered his partner.

“Surrender or die” Netherlands demanded in a very serious tone.

“Die!” Denmark screamed, but since he wasn’t paying attention to where he was putting his foot, he almost fall from the bed.

However, before he could hit the ground, Netherlands grabbed him by his arm.

“You are so heavy” Netherlands complained with a satisfied smile in his bed.

“You are just too weak” Denmark replied, refusing to beg for mercy.

Netherlands pulled Denmark with all of his strength and they both ended sitting in the bed. They were so exhausted and they were breathing through their mouth.

“Let’s call it a tie” Denmark requested. He gave Netherlands his sad puppy look and he knew that his partner couldn’t refuse.

Netherlands was trying to recover from all the physical activity. Yet that smile was enough for him. He was melted on the inside. That stupid smile was the reason why he had fallen in love with him in the first place.

“That’s cheating” Netherlands replied and then he shrugged “But it’s a tie”

Denmark crawled to where his partner was and then he cuddled with him. Who would have guessed that his favorite place was between Netherlands’ arms?

“You are going to help me clean this mess, though” Netherlands reminded him.

“Come on. Why do you have to ruin this moment?” Denmark complained. He didn’t want to think about that or anything else.

“I love you” Netherlands whispered to his ear.

“The war isn’t over” Denmark said before kissing him on the lips “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
